Dare to Dream
by HpReWritten
Summary: So this is the rewrite of the orginal version. I didn't like the first version AT ALL so i deleted the whole thing and rewrote it. Hope you like it
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dreams were a foreign concept to me. But then I met him. I met Carlisle. Then it seemed every dream of mine came true. I had someone who loved me for me, not for my money or my fame. He loved me as Harry James Potter and just that. I love him and he loves me. After the war that is all that I was looking for. Someone to love, someone to hold me after nightmares, someone that I could curl up with at night before a blazing fire. Well he is up all night, seeing as he is a vampire, but I didn't care. I still love him as he is and I wouldn't change a thing.

My friends, Draco and Luna, my godfathers, Sirius Lupin-Black and Remus Lupin-Black, Severus Malfoy-Snape and Lucius Malfoy-Snape and I all moved to Forks, Washington exactly three weeks after I killed Voldemort. That's where Carlisle's and mine's story began. That's where it all began…………….

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Anyways...............this is the official start of the rewrite of _**_**Dare To Dream.**__** I'm writing this prologue as I listen to You Are Snape, a potterpuppetpals song :) ( i love those guys)............... so enjoy. the first chapter will be up when I have it actually written. Pairings will be listed there. :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_A look around Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry would have made you think it was a war ground instead of a school for magical children between the ages of 11 and 17. But it was both. Right now, it just looked the part of a battlefield. Bodies everywhere, parts of the castle were blasted off. The ground and various parts of Hogwarts were stained with blood. People of the winning side, The Light, wandered around, helping wounded and cleaning up the dead. One person sat on his knees on the grounds by a pile of ashes. Suddenly a very large, black dog, a raven-haired (somewhat oily) man, and a man with tawny/grey hair came running up to him. The second the dog reached the 17 year old, it transformed into Sirius Black and pulled the teen into his arms. Harry James Potter, the victor of the viscous battle, hugged his godfather wearily as Remus Lupin and Severus Snape kneeled beside them. Harry released his godfather and pulled his two other godfathers into his arms._

"_I'm glad you three are alright"_

"_We're just glad that your alive and that you killed that bastard" Sirius murmured as he wrapped his arms around his mates and his godson. Harry nodded as he let his godfathers hold him. Tears fell between the two of them. They didn't even notice the clean up beginning around them. _

"_Come on let's get out of here" Harry muttered. Sirius, Remus, and Severus shared a look before Remus said,_

"_We know just the place we can go"_

Harry shook his head at the memory. It was two weeks ago when Sirius, Remus, and Severus told him the four of them, plus Draco and his father, would be moving to Forks, Washington to be with their old friend from school. He hadn't met the family of vampires yet, but he knew he would soon. He had been receiving visions since the beginning of his 6th (and final) year and some of them had been of a man, of passion, of romance, of true love. The man had wavy, golden hair and sweet topaz eyes. When Harry told Severus of the dreams when they were working on potions three days before the final battle, Severus had just smiled and patted his head. Harry dropped the subject that day and hadn't thought of it until then.

Draco had a room right across from him; Lucius was next to his son. Severus, Sirius, and Remus all shared the huge master suit that they had charmed to be slightly bigger than it actually was. The basement had been turned into a potions lab for Severus, and there was a library and pool added so that everyone could be entertained. School for Harry and Draco started on Monday. Harry was about to go to sleep when the doorbell rang.

"CARLISLE!" Harry shot up and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He might as well go downstairs and see who this……Carlisle is. Draco was exiting his room as well, dressed similar to Harry. Both were wearing dark green pajama bottoms and didn't have a shirt on.

"Come on lets go see what the hell is going on" Draco murmured as he ran his hand through his messed up hair. Harry nodded and followed the other teen down the stairs. They found who they were looking for in the kitchen. Sirius was standing behind a sitting Remus and Severus, Lucius was at the sink, and there was a group of people sitting in other chairs. Harry's breath caught in his throat when one turned and faced him. It was the man in Harry's dreams.

"Oh did we wake you?" Remus asked as he stood up. Draco, who was staring at a particular brawny vampire (yes they could tell thanks to descriptions from their guardians), shook his head no.

"It was the doorbell. Harry and I just came to investigate" Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Lucius nodded before Severus said,

"Harry, Draco. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family." Harry gulped and moved forward to shake Carlisle's hand. They made contact and Harry was not prepared at how cold Carlisle's hand was, but the feeling was actually very pleasant.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen" Harry said. Carlisle smiled and replied,

"Please call me Carlisle and the pleasure is all mine.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: So you can see that I have made some serious changes to this story. I hope you like it.**_


	3. Author's Note

SO this is an Author's note =)

Anyways on my profile should be a link of somesort to my new group called Harry Potter Slash. I say we create an army of Slashers and take over the world with our HP slash awesomeness.

So join and become part of an army that shall slowly cross the globe and take over!

Peace for now! =)

Siera


End file.
